


Placid

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [162]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>placid: adjective: pla-səd: not easily upset or excited</p><p>early 17th century: from French placide, from Latin placidus, from placere ‘to please.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placid

Placid was not the first word that came to mind when one thought of words to describe a certain Consulting Detective. He was not usually calm or still; hurricanes could have been named in his honour, his tantrums, if measured, could set sensitive instruments aflutter...however. Once a certain doctor entered the picture, he became if not serene, his swirling, non-stopness stilled somewhat. He continued to terrorize the crime scene people, but he became a bit less abrasive in his insults. In short, Sherlock Holmes became almost human.

"So....mate...what'd ya do?" Lestrade asked, over a pint one night, a few months after John had first appeared at a crime scene.

"Huh?"

"Do you drug him? Hypnotize him, what?"

"Oh..."

"You don't know what he was like before. He was.."

"...a terror?"

"Got it one. If he wasn't so..."

"Brilliant?"

"Yeah..."

"I listen to him; I tell him my stories, and he listens. I respect him, he respects me in turn and, oh, yeah...the sex is..."

"Say no more."


End file.
